This Is Going To Be Fun
by Risen-Demons-and-Fallen-Angels
Summary: You're just a girl probably reincarnated into the Narutoverse, not even sure that you died. Your memories come in fragments, like what you looked like in your old body and what your favorite characters in books, shows, and movies are. Nothing big like your old family or the plot line of Naruto. All you know is your in deep shit. Very gory in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The suffocating darkness surrounded me. The was no noise, I had no form. There was only darkness and my thoughts to keep me company. I try to form words, but it's like my voice is muted. I can form the words, but the sound doesn't come out. Time passes, and I lose track of it. Memories from my old life replay through my head.

I've long forgotten my name, but I remember my long, red hair and hazel eyes. The name of my town is lost to me, but I lived somewhere in the north of Texas. I lived with my mom, dad, little brother, and older sister. I had good grades in school and a few good friends, but I preferred to spend time on my academics.

I guess I died, but I'm not too sure. I remember falling asleep, and seeing the Abyss, as I call it. Nothing special, for something that is ever so boring. I would die of boredom if I wasn't already presumably dead. At least play something for me to watch, like Naruto or something. I may not be a crazy fan of anime, but I kept up with the show because it kept me entertained during school breaks and holidays.

I grew attached to Haku, especially. Kishimoto knows how to mess with a person's emotions. That show made me feel childish for hating a character in a fictional show *cough*Sasuke*cough*. I literally wanted to rip out his intestines and hang them on my walls as decorations. I just wish there were more death in the show. How can you be a ninja without killing people? I mean, seriously, it's not possible.

Though my favorite episode is when Team 7 is trying to get the giant ninja cat's footprint and they have to wear the cat ears. It poked a hole through Sasuke's inflated ego. Even remembering the episode makes me try to snicker. If only there was actually noise here. The silence is making me go crazier than before.

I try to fill the silence with music, but just end up singing in my head. I remember all the songs I can, and sing them over and over again.

One day, a squeezing feeling overwhelms me. It's uncomfortable and makes me want to squirm. I guess the Pit is tired of me and is casting me away. There's a sudden brightness, causing me to blink. I can feel my body, and my eyes feel like they're burning.

(A/N: I'm making up Zabuza's parents' appearances) I have the urge to cry, so I do. I wail at the top of my lungs as my vision clears. There's a pretty woman with wavy, black hair; gray eyes; and pale skin. She has a soft smile on her face as she looks down on me.

She starts to speak, but I can't understand anything except the words Trinity and Zabuza. She hands me over to a boy that looks to be around three years old that's a spitting image of the woman.

Then a sudden realization hits me. I'm a baby. I'm a mary sue. Nope. I'm not getting involved in the canon world. Not gonna happen. The name Zabuza like Zabuza Momichi must be a coincidence. There is no way he's my older brother. No way in the depths of Tartarus is this happening.

I almost start to wail again, when a comforting presence takes me into their arms. It's a tall man with pure white hair and coal eyes, the perfect contradiction. He has olive skin and a scar above his eye. He has a flak jacket and mist headband on, and I can't deny the fact anymore. I was born in the Bloody Mist. This is going to be fun. Note my sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

A year passes as my memories slowly expand. I still remember being born into the Narutoverse, but I forgot what it was like during my birth, so that's a plus. Nothing exciting happens to me, but that's ok for now. I learn to walk, and start wreaking havoc on my family. I also learned that I didn't keep my appearance.

I now look like both my new parents, with short, wavy white hair and gray and black eye. My eyes' colors are so close together that you almost can't tell the difference. I also got my dad's olive skin, in contrast to my previous gingerbread skin. I kid you not, I look like a gingerbread person during the summer.

Back to the matter at hand, this means I'm thirteen years older than Naruto and that generation (I'm assuming the Zabuza is 28 in the anime). Sad face. But, then again, I'll get to travel around the Narutoverse because there is absolutely no way I'm staying here in the Bloody Mist.

But back to my childhood. With shinobi, I learned very early to not call them ninja, parents, there's plenty of reading material in the house. Scrolls, missives, actual books, etc. The missives I read without permission.

As you would expect, shinobi really don't want kids know what their missions are. Especially when the missions are highly sensitive assassinations. Apparently, Father is a hunter-nin. Why he would have those around me and Zabuza is beyond me. It's really irresponsible.

I also learn to write when I'm about two. The calligraphy brushes are horrible to use, and I'm happy to find that Mother has pens. I wouldn't be able to live without them.

Though I can't remember my previous family or what they look like, but I can remember most of the English language, probably because I spent some many years using it. It means a lot in the shinobi world with a shared language to have an almost uncrackable code, but I don't mention it to Mother or Father. It's my secret language I don't want to share with Kiri.

So I practice writing and speaking in English every single day when no one is watching or listening. A couple times Mother comes close to finding me out, but I manage to hide it from her. The shared language would cause a ripple in this world I don't want to inflict.

I manage this for three months before I'm caught. "What's this?" Zabuza asks as he sneaks up behind me. I jump because I had been writing out an essay about everything bad about Kiri.

"Nothing!" I squeak as I quickly turn around.

"Now I'm interested." Zabuza says as he snatches my essay from the desk. "What's this say?"

"It's English. I could teach it to you, but you have to promise not to share it with anyone, even Mother and Father!" I say, my confidence growing as I go on.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Zabuza says with a raised eyebrow.

"It's, um, everything wrong with Kiri." I squeak out before covering my face and curling up slightly.

"Everything wrong with Kiri? What if Mother or Father found this?" Zabuza asks smugly. He wouldn't tell on me, even if he threatened me with it.

"Then they would assume I've been talking with spies. Besides, Kiri sucks and you know it. Maybe I won't teach you English and we won't have a secret language all to ourselves." I say with a pout and turned head, knowing Zabuza will want to learn it.

"Hold on for a minute. I still want to learn English. What will it take for you to teach me it?" Zabuza asks, know that negotiations is the only way he'll get to learn English. It'd come very in handy.

"Well, you wouldn't tell anyone about it, even Mother and Father. And anything I say about Kiri in English or Japanese will be a secret, cause it'd be bad if the officials knew. Oh, and I get to train with you to be a shinobi." I say as I count off on my fingers.

"Ok. The normal contract signatures?" Zabuza asks to make sure it's fine with me.

"Yeah. You grab the knife and bowls, I'll write up the contract." I say, grabbing another scroll and writing up our agreement like I always do.

Zabuza comes back and also has wipes to stop the bleeding. I go first, nicking the area under my thumb, and let it drop into the bowl until there's enough for me to write my name. I grab the wipe for me and press it down until the bleeding stops and quickly take a brush and sigh my name. Zabuza does the same, and our contract is formed.

"I'll teach you the alphabet first, then we'll move onto our names." I say as I clean up the mess we've made. I take the pen and quickly scrawl out the alphabet, letting Zabuza look over it. Then, we start the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

After six months, Zabuza learned how to speak English almost fluently. I teach him everything except curses, not wanting a five year old child running around cursing people out in English for obvious reasons.

A month after that, Zabuza began training with his master ( **I couldn't find his name, so if you know it or know if it was mentioned, that would a great thing to share with me**.) I often went with him, his master accepting that we had a deal signed in blood. I became strong for a three year old and gained calluses on my hands.

I kept up with Zabuza, and found that I had/have a fairly large chakra pool, even if it wasn't as big as Zabuza's. We grew stronger and covered each other if different areas.

Where I had in agility and stamina, Zabuza had speed and strength. I was great at strategy and Zabuza was better at hand-to-hand combat. He was great with short distance weapons, as he was training to use the Kubikiribōchō, and I was better with mid and long distance weapons. His overwhelming chakra concealed me during battle. If one of us was weak in one aspect, the other made up for it. I ended up having plain old water chakra, much to my dismay.

I entered the academy with Zabuza, him eight and I five. His intimidating aura covered me, so I wasn't noticed until I brushed arms with a ten year old clan kid. "Hey, kid, apologize for bumping into me." The kid scowls.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into the trash. I guess I'll just have to burn this shirt when I get home." I snark back, not taking lip from a kid fifteen years younger than me mentally, including the five Iiving in this world ( **if you don't want to do the math, she died-ish in her world at twenty**.)

"What did you say, brat?" The kid snarls, curling his fists. I repeated my sentence back to him and he lunged to punch me.

I diverted the path of his punch and landed a fist on his nose, breaking it. Zabuza walked over and removed the boy from me, a chilling glare stopping everyone in the room from helping the boy. " _Nii-san_ , I would have been able to take him." I said a bit childishly, stressing the nii-san,though I never actually use it, to get my point across. A few kids gulp, and make the connection between me and Zabuza.

"I know. I wouldn't want him to have anymore broken bones." He grunts out, releasing the clan boy. He scrambles away as the instructor walks in.

Noticing the clan boy's condition, he demands an explanation. "Well, sir, I accidently bumped into him, and he was rude, so I was rude back. He then tried to punch me out of nowhere, and my brother ended stopping him." I say, giving my version. No one is brave enough to correct me, and the boy is sent to the infirmary to be healed.

We take our seat, and the day's first lesson commences. It's strategy, and I sit in anticipation. The lesson is actually quite boring, and I end up doodling with chakra on my desk next to Zabuza.

After strategy, we go out for something similar to gym. It's running laps to see who has the most athletic ability. I set my warm up pace, and though there is a large amount of kids in front of me, I keep up my pace, outdoing them all with my stamina.

I manage to go two miles before we're told to stop. Slightly out of breath, I wipe a drop of sweat off my forehead and look around at my classmates. Most of them are panting messes, besides Zabuza and a few clan kids.

The instructor takes notice, but I ignore it in favor of going through my stretches so my muscles won't clam up. The rest of the day passes in a blur, and I end up talking in English with Zabuza about how the clan kids are just annoying.


End file.
